Tres Dias
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Lacunosa Town es un pueblo vivaz y feliz durante el día, y por la noche, sus habitantes se encierran a piedra y lodo... A causa de la bestia. Secuela de Cobalt&Crimson, pero no hace falta haberlo leído.
1. El Entrenador Pokemon

**El Primer Día  
><em>El Entrenador Pokemon<em>  
><strong>

Despertó. Un nuevo día llamaba a la puerta de su vida. Rodó por el suelo y se puso de pie con agilidad felina, para admirar el cielo despejado de Lacunosa Town: era una vista simplemente hermosa.

"¡Oye, Grey!" -Una voz le llamaba desde abajo. Caminó hasta el cerco más cercano y vio a un grupo de niños, mirandole expectantes, sonrientes y algunos de ellos preocupados.- "¿Lo viste?"

"Aún no." -Respondió el muchacho, y al unísono, la parvada de infantes dejó salir un suspiro de resignación. No pudo evitar sonreir ante esto.- "No se preocupen; ¡Seguro lo encuentro ésta misma noche!"

"Siempre dices eso." -Dijo una niña entre dientes.

"Vamos, no se trataría de una leyenda si fuese tan fácil de encontrar, ¿O si?" -Dando por finalizada la conferencia, Grey se apartó del cerco y comenzó a dar vueltas para familiarizarse con su entorno. Estaba en el techo de una casa. ¿Cómo llegó allí? No sabría decirlo. No recordaba exactamente cuando se quedó dormido.

Grey, como todos en el pueblo lo llamaban, era un muchacho joven. De aproximadamente 16 años de edad, cabello blanco opaco y ojos amarillos como mil granos de arena. Grey era el vigilante del pueblo, alguien a quien todos conocían.

"Grey, ¿Supiste del extraño que llegó al pueblo anoche?" -Preguntó una señora, mientras el muchacho engullía su desayuno. El aludido negó con la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia.- "Aparentemente es un joven, de Sinnoh."

"¿En serio?" -Preguntó desinteresado. Y enserio, ¿Qué le importaba?

"Es un entrenador Pokemon." -Ahora estaban en terminos. Si había algo que a Grey le fascinara, eran los entrenadores Pokemon. No los Pokemon en sí, sino sus entrenadores. ¿Por qué? Bueno, los entrenadores viajaban a lo largo y ancho del mundo, vivian aventuras que luego podrían contar. ¿Pero los Pokemon? Ellos no hablaban.

"¿Escuchó su nombre?"

"Realmente no lo ví yo personalmente." -Confesó la señora.- "Pero muchos de los adultos hablaron con él, y todos concuerdan en que tenía pinta de ser entrenador, y de andar buscando algo."

"Tengo que encontrarlo." -Afirmó Grey, levantandose de su asiento, pero aún entonces, se apuró en devorar el resto de su comida.

Sin embargo, después de varias vueltas al pueblo y más de una docena de indicaciones inutiles, el muchacho se rindió y decidió sentarse en una banca a descansar, en medio de los transeuntes que pasaban sin mirarlo. Tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de éste chico; ansiaba escuchar las anecdotas que podría relatarle, todas las aventuras que habría vivido, los peligros que habría enfrentado. No pudo estar mucho tiempo sentado, y en poco tiempo se encontró a si mismo recorriendo el pueblo nuevamente.

Al cabo de unas horas, finalmente encontró un indicio del extranjero. Un grupo de personas se habían reunido en la casa del alcalde, haciendo imposible entrar o tan siquiera ver al interior de la morada. Tendría que pensar rápido. Con toda la discreción que le fue posible, el chico se montó en una de las bardas detrás de la casa, y maniobrando de forma casi inhumana, llegó al techo.

Trató de ver algo a través del tragaluz de cristal, pero le fue imposible. Se pegó más al vidrió, hasta que finalmente pudo vislumbrar las siluetas de los presentes. Si tan solo pudiera escuchar lo que decían... Un momento; había escuchado algo. Si, era como un... crujido, o algo similar. Y antes de deducir cual era la causa de aquel ruido, Grey se encontraba cayendo al vacío, en medio de una lluvia de cristal.

Su encuentro con el suelo fue tan estrepitoso como el grito que profirió una de las señoras allí presentes. En medio de cuchicheos y gritos desesperados, Grey levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos rojos... Una mirada que nunca olvidaría.

"¿Eres el entrenador?" -Preguntó el peliblanco, sin embargo el forastero no respondió, solo mantuvo esa pesada mirada sobre el intruso.

"¡J-Joven, está sangrando!" -Exclamó el alcalde, y por un minuto Grey pensó que le hablaba a él. Pero entonces tomó consciencia de los trozos de cristal incrustados en el brazo del entrenador. Y no pudo evitar notar que sus dedos estaban inusualmente pálidos.

"Eh, si." -Murmuró el ojirojo.- "No lo sentí; mi brazo está algo dormido."

"¡Grey! ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?" -Exclamó la señora del alcalde. Bueno, resumiendo: había irrumpido en una reunión privada, causó daños a la propiedad del alcalde, hirió a un visitante... Si, eso lo cubría todo.

"Quería hablar con el Entrenador Pokemon." -Explicó, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. El aludido le miró con rabia, aún sin inmutarse por la herida sangrante en una de sus extremidades.- "¿Me permites hablar contigo?"

"Lo siento, pero tengo que estar en otro lado antes del anochecer." -Gruñó el ojirojo, antes de levantarse de su asiento, mientras retiraba de su brazo los trozos de vidrió, sin siquiera mostrar una mueca de dolor o emitir algún quejido. De verdad debía tener el brazo dormido. Espera: ¿Antes del anochecer?

"Vienes aquí por el monstruo." -Afirmó Grey, ganando la atención del entrenador.- "¡Yo lo sé todo acerca de él! Soy el vigilante del pueblo."

"No me quieras ver la cara de idiota." -Murmuró el forastero, para después pasarle de largo y dirigirse hacía la puerta. Entonces fue que Grey se percató de que seguí tendido en el suelo, pero no por mucho, ya que emprendió carrera tras el extraño.

"¡Por favor, solo escuchame!" -Tan abruptamente como su entrada a la casa del alcalde, el ojirojo se detuvo y Grey impactó directo en su espalda.

"Tienes 20 segundos. ¿Qué sabes de él?" -Grey ordenó sus pensamientos rápidamente. De verdad, ¿Qué sabía de él?

"Bueno, la verdad es que nunca lo he visto-"

"Desperdicias mi tiempo." -Y nuevamente se dispuso a irse, pero Grey sujetó su mano para detenerlo. Sin embargo, lo soltó de inmediato. ¡Estaba helado!

"¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?" -Preguntó Grey, recibiendo como única respuesta una gélida mirada del entrenador.

"...Kyurem."

"¿Kyurem?" -Repitió Grey, antes de sonreir burlonamente.- "¿Es ese tu nombre?"

"No, es el nombre de-" -El forastero se interrumpió solo, antes de suspirar molesto.- "Creí que sabías todo acerca del monstruo."

"Bueno, esa cosa solo aparece de noche, y yo siempre duermo a la intemperie." -Grey se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza, en un gesto de genuina despreocupación.- "Personalmente, no creo que exista el monstruo, ya que si de verdad hubiera algo así, yo tendría que haberlo visto."

"La gente del pueblo no estaría de acuerdo contigo." -Murmuró el ojirojo, escaneando su alrededor.- "Todos parecen estar seguros de la existencia de... esa cosa. Algunos afirman haberlo escuchado o visto."

"Estás hablando con el vigilante de Lacunosa, muchacho." -Alardeó confiado el peliblanco.- "Te digo que si hubiera un monstruo, yo lo habría visto." -Dicho esto, el ojirojo le miró de una manera extraña; casi fascinado o intrigado.

"Ya veo..." -Murmuró el entrenador, antes de dar media vuelta.- "Por _su _bien, espero que estés equivocado... Es la única pista que tengo."

"¿_Su_?" -Repitió Grey, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada que gritaba "no es asunto tuyo. El muchacho apartó sus ojos de los del extraño, tratando de calmar un poco la tensión.

"Como sea, tengo que seguir mi camino." -Una vez más, el ojirojo hizo ademan de irse, pero Grey le detuvo.

"¡Espera! Yo- ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte!" -Exclamó, sonando increiblemente necesitado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Es cierto, quería escuchar sus historias, pero no era la primera vez que un entrenador se paseaba por Lacunosa Town, y ciertamente no sería la última. ¿Qué hacía tan especial a este chico.- "Para empezar, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"No te preocupes, planeo quedarme por lo menos trés dias. Si me eres útil, habrá tiempo para responder cualquier cosa que me plazca responder." -El extraño se deshizo del agarre de Grey y avanzó un par de pasos, antes de detenerse si razón aparente.- "...Crimson."

"¿Qué?"

"Mi nombre es Crimson."

Crimson... ¿Había escuchado ese nombre en algún lado?


	2. Arriesgar

**El Segundo Día**

**_Arriesgar_  
><strong>

Llevaba siguiendolo desde hace horas, y no había hecho nada. Éste tenía que ser el entrenador más aburrido que había tenido la desgracia de conocer; desde la salida del sol hasta altas horas de la tarde, lo único que había hecho el afamado Crimson había sido hablar con cada persona que se encontrara, leer libros que había traido consigo. ¡Ni siquiera había llamado a sus Pokemon! Grey no había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno solo de los acompañantes del ojirojo, ¿Eso no era extraño?

"Tienes que ser el sujeto más aburrido del mundo." -Exclamó el de ojos amarillos, cuando Crimson finalmente decidió sentarse en la acera. Aquellos ojos color de sangre viajaron hacía arriba para encontrarse con Grey, sentado sobre un muro, 2 metros por encima de él.- "A todo esto, ¿A qué haz venido al pueblo?"

"Ya te lo he dicho." -Murmuró el forastero.- "Me interesa la criatura que viene aquí por las noches."

"Lo llamaste Kyurem, ¿No es así?" -Preguntó Grey, un tanto interesado en ese detalle: durante todo el tiempo que había estado viviendo en el pueblo, no recordaba alguna ocasión en que alguien hubiese llamado a esa bestia con algún nombre.- "¿Por qué?"

"Ese es su nombre." -Bufó Crimson, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Quizá para él si, pero ciertamente era algo extraño para Grey.

"¿Cómo puede ser que sepas su nombre si es la primera vez que vienes aquí?" -Preguntó el muchacho. Por la expresión en el rostro del otro chico, Grey sabía que le incomodaba responder tantas preguntas. Pero eso no le detuvo.- "¿Acaso su nombre venía escrito en uno de tantos libros que haz leido?"

"Hablas demasiado." -Señaló el ojirojo, con la mirada al frente.

"Y tú no hablas lo suficiente." -Contraatacó Grey, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Y de pronto, se encontró con la atenta mirada del forastero. Al parecer su sonrisa había causado algo en él, porque le miraba con un deje de... ¿Acaso a Crimson le gustaban los hombres?- "P-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?" -El ojirojo se percató de ello, y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

"Me recuerdas a él..." -Murmuró el ojirojo, para después levantarse y comenzar a alejarse lentamente. ¿Él? De acuerdo: definitivamente le gustaban los hombres. Y sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, Grey ya estaba corriendo tras él.

"¿Ya haz visto al monst- digo, a Kyurem?" -Preguntó Grey, y como si hubiese dicho una palabra mágica, Crimson se congeló en su lugar.- "¿Cómo es que sabes tanto acerca de él?"

"Kyurem es un Pokemon." -Eso no podía ser cierto, pensó Grey. Nunca había conocido a un Pokemon que fuera capaz de atacar a un humano, mucho menos aterrorizar a un pueblo entero.- "¿Qué clase de entrenador sería si no fuera capaz de rastrear a un simple Pokemon?"

"Seguramente no uno muy bueno." -Murmuró el peliblanco, pensando en voz alta. Al recibir la fría mirada del ojirojo, Grey rió involuntariamente, pero al repetir las palabras de Crimson una vez más en su mente, se percató del significado.- "Espera, ¿Es decir que si lo haz visto?"** -**Crimson le reusaba la mirada; eso era un sí a sus ojos.- "Es por eso que tu brazo ayer- ¡Kyurem es un Pokemon tipo Hielo!"

"Y solo te tomó toda tu vida descubrirlo." -Siseó el ojirojo, haciendo estremecer a Grey.- "A mi solo me costó un brazo." -La mirada del peliblanco viajó por instinto al brazo herido del forastero: aún seguía algo pálido, y las heridas causadas por el vidrio el día anterior seguían presentes.

"Tu brazo aún-"

"Aún puedo moverlo." -Le cortó Crimson, evidenciando su punto al tomar una pokebola de su cinturón y malabarearla con la mano en cuestión.- "Pero aún está algo adormecido."

"Vaya." -Murmuró Grey, con la mirada fija en el suelo en medio de ambos.- "Y aún sabiendo que podría pasarle lo mismo al resto de tu cuerpo... ¿Tu quieres encontrarlo?" -Grey levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con la de Crimson. Ese tipo se había ganado su respeto.- "Debes querer atraparlo con desesperación."

"No me interesa atraparlo, solo lo haré si es necesario." -¿Qué? ¿De qué servía rastrear a un Pokemon y luchar con él, si no lo iba a atrapar?

"¿Entonces cúal es el punto?" -Exclamó Grey.- "¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida para luchar con un Pokemon que no quieres para tí? Piensas poner el cuello en la linea de fuego... ¿Solo para probar que puedes?" -Mientras más voceaba sus pensamientos, el respeto que había sentido hace solo unos segundos se esfumaba de a poco.- "¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?"

"No tengo que explicarte nada." -Gruñó Crimson, mirandole desafiante.- "¿Quién te crees para juzgarme? Tan solo eres un chiquillo fracasado que no encuentra su lugar."

"Esto no se trata de mí; es acerca de tener un poco de sentido común." -Exclamó el peliblanco, para después avanzar un par de pasos hacía Crimson y atrapar el brazo herido del ojirojo.- "¡Vas a terminar muerto!"

"Tengo mis motivos." -Murmuró el ojirojo. Crimson se deshizo del agarre de Grey, sin importarle que sus heridas se abrieran. El forastero dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero...

"¿Cúal sería ese motivo... por el cual estás dispuesto a dar tu vida?" -Preguntó el de ojos amarillos, en un susurro, lo suficientemente alto para que el forastero lo escuchara. Crimson le miró de reojo, por encima de su hombro.

"..._Él_." -Murmuró el entrenador Pokemon.- "Si no estuviera dispuesto a dar mi vida por él... no merecería tenerlo de vuelta."

"Escucha..." -Comenzó Grey, tentando el terreno, preparando las palabras exactas.- "Yo... no entiendo por qué haces esto, pero... si es importante para tí, no te detendré. Aún entonces, te pido que esperes hasta mañana."

"Nada de lo que digas podrá hacerme cambiar de opinion."

"No planeo hacerte cambiar de opinión." -Confesó Grey.- "Quiero acompañarte."

En ese momento, la idea no cruzó por la mente de Grey, pero así como Crimson estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida por algo desconocido para el... él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarla por este extraño que acababa de conocer.**  
><strong>


	3. Él

**El Tercer Día**

_**Él**_

El vigilante de Lacunosa. Él era el vigilante de Lacunosa... Entonces no tendría por qué haberse sorprendido cuando Crimson lo dirigió fuera de las murallas del pueblo, adentrandose por los denzos arbustos hasta encontrar un agujero en el suelo del que emanaba un géledio suspiro de aire.

¿Siempre había vivido aquí? ¿Justo detrás del pueblo? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Antes de poder hacer una pregunta o tener la oportunidad de acobardarse, Crimson se lanzó al tunel, sin la menor duda aletargando sus moviemientos. Y por mero instinto totalmente ajeno para Grey, se lanzó tras él.

"No veo nada." -Murmuró el de ojos amarillos, y respondiendo a sus quejas, Crimson encendió una linterna.

"No cometeré ese error otra vez." -Murmuró el lider de la expedición, mientras se adentraban más y más en la madriguera de la bestia. Después de lo que parecieron horas, encontraron la salida del agujero, y pronto se encontraron con el cielo nocturno, lleno de estrellas en su totalidad.

"Ciertamente no esperaba ésto." -Exclamó Grey, y de inmediato Crimson le lanzó una malintencionada mirada.

"Guarda silencio." -Ordenó el ojirojo. Sin embargo, Grey carraspeó y se encogió en hombros, levantando las manos de manera defensiva.

"Relajate, hombre. Es de noche." -Explicó Grey, sonriendo como un maldito sabelotodo.- "Si Kyurem es real, está consiguiendo su cena."

"Logras decirlo..." -Comenzó el forastero, ganando la atención del de ojos amarillos.- "Estás tan convencido de que no existe, que no te das cuenta de que hablas de las vidas de personas inocentes."

...Era mentira: Grey sabía que aquella criatura era real, se había convencido al sentir el ambiente glaciar que le rodeaba. ¿Entonces por qué había bromeado de forma tan repugnante? ¡Se trataba de vidas humanas! ¿Cómo podía referirse a ello como si fueran hormigas? Grey agachó la cabeza, sintiendose asqueado consigo mismo, sintiendo deseos de perseguir al susodicho Kyurem solo para evitar que... "consiguiera su cena".

"Algo me sucede..." -Susurró Grey, sin embargo Crimson no le dió mucha importancia, solo siguió adelante.- "...Algo malo."

Peinaron el campo por completo, los árboles hacían algo dificil investigar el área en su totalidad, pero con Crimson adelante, se volvía todo más sencillo. A medida que avanzaban, el ambiente se volvía más y más helado, sus alientos eran visibles frente a ellos, les era dificl respirar... y pronto, Grey se encontró solo.

"C-Crimson..." -Murmuró, más para si mismo que para alguien más.- "¡Crimson!"

"Estoy detrás de ti." -Respondió el ojirojo. ¿Cúando fue que...? ¿Acaso se resago? ¿Cuando fue que le pasó de largo? ¿Había sido él quien estaba dirigiendo el camino?- "Mira adelante." -El peliblanco acató la indicación, y en medio de la neblina, pudo ver otro agujero en la tierra, bastante igual al que usaron para llegar a donde se encontraban entonces. Solo por una pequeña diferencia...

Estaba rodeado de hielo. Solido y cristalino hielo.

Fue cuestión de parpadeos; un segundo, estaban contemplando la entrada a la madriguera, y al siguiente, escalaban una pared de roca subiendo a solo-dios-sabe-donde. Son embargo, Grey no dejaba de pensar en lo extraño de la situación: hace unos momentos se percató de que él era quien dirigía la expedición, pero Crimson no dijo nada, y ahora... éste tenebroso y gélido lugar se sentía extrañamente familiar.

Finalmente, llegaron a lo que parecía ser el fin del camino: una meseta subterranea, resguardada bajo un techo de piedra cubierto por un manto de hielo. Pero eso era todo: no había criatura de hielo alguna ni monstruo mítico legendario.

"Te dije que no estaría aquí." -Murmuró Grey. Eso fue todavía más extraño, forzó las palabras de tal forma que se lastimó la garganta. Sin embargo, Crimson no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo allí frente a él, dandole la espalda.- "No quiero molestarte, pero tampoco quiero estar aquí cuando esa cosa regrese. Así que si no es-" -Silencio. Un silencio solo comparado con aquel de un cementerio; y todavía más espectral ya que aquí no se escuchaba ni el correr del viento.

Crimson le apuntaba con una Pokebola. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Quería pelear? Grey no tenía ni un solo Pokemon a su disposición.

"Un Pokemon que toma la forma de un humano." -Murmuró el ojirojo, sin dignarse a mirar a Grey, solo seguía apuntandole.- "Soy familiar con este tipo de ocurrencias."

"D-¿De qué estás hablando?" -Tartamudeó Grey. Si se refería a lo que creía que se refería, estaba en serios problemas. Serios, serios problemas.

"Es curioso que habiendo vivido aquí durante tanto tiempo no hallas visto a Kyurem." -Continuó el ojirojo, hablando en tal tono que su aliento se congelaba en el aire y golpeaba justo en el rostro a Grey.- "Y más curioso aún que no creas en su existencia, cuando todos los demás en el pueblo afirman que es real, y construyeron murallas alrededor del poblado para defenderse inutilmente de él... Resulta que la bestia vivía entre ellos, alimentandose de su comida, bebiendo su agua... devorando a sus habitantes."

"No sabes lo que dices." -Le desafió el peliblanco, sonando menos amenazador de lo que habría deseado.- "Yo soy Grey. ¡Yo soy yo!"

"Casi logras engañarme, pero te atrapé." -El entrenador le ignoraba olimpicamente, y ahora lo único que llamaba la atención de Grey, era la mirada de odio y determinación que le profería el de ojos rojos.- "Conoces éste lugar como la palma de tu mano, es porque haz estado aquí. ¡Ésta es tu madriguera!"

"Estás loco." -Fue lo único que atinó a decir. No había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y aquella sonrisa torcida y psicopata del forastero... le indicó que todo estaba perdido.

Y sin embargo, un rugido inundó la cueva en su totalidad, causando que el tiempo mismo se congelara. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, totalmente estúpefactos. El primer instinto de Crimson fue lanzar la Pokebola que sostenía en su mano, mientras que Grey se lanzó fuera del camino. En un as de luz, un dragón emergió de la capsula esférica, rugiendo orgulloso.

"Salamence, mantén guardía." -Se escuchó comandar a Crimson. Lo siguiente que Grey supo fue que el ojirojo lo sujetó del cuello y lo arrastró hasta el fondo de la cueva.- "¡¿Quién diablos eres?"

"¡Soy Grey!" -Una explosión, seguida por un par de rugidos y el cuerpo de Salamence golpeando violentamente el techo los sacudió a ambos de su charla. Debido a la fuerza del impacto, un par de trozos de aquella capa de hielo en el techo cayeron frente a Crimson.

"Son..." -Murmuró el ojirojo. Grey, a primera vista, no les dio mucha importancia. Pero tras una segunda inspección, se percató de algo peculiar en esos fragmentos del hielo.

Eran Pokebolas. Congeladas.

Otro rugido estruendoso sacudió la cueva hasta sus cimientos, y en cuestión de segundos, un dragón de color gris con vestigios azules de tonalidad clara se erguió furioso ante ambos, mirandoles desafiante, a punto de atacar.

"...Servicio a domicilio, su cena está aquí." -Murmuró Grey. Lo único que podía hacer en ese instante, era morir con humor. ¿O no?

"No te comerá." -Murmuró Crimson, con su vista fija en el objetivo de su busqueda.- "...Eso... eres tú."

"Creo que ya aclaramos ese punto, ¿No te parece?" -Bufó el peliblanco. Crimson se arrastró hasta Grey, y al instante de siquiera tratar de sujetarlo por el brazo, sintió un fuerte impacto en el frente de su cuerpo que lo envió lejos, solo para ser atrapado por su jadeante Salamence. Grey levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Kyurem.- "...Esta cosa-"

"Tiene tus ojos." -Jadeó Crimson, aferrandose a su Pokemon Dragón.- "Esa misma fue mi reacción."

"¿Por qué?" -Preguntó Grey, examinando al legendario Pokemon frente a él, recorriendolo con sus manos.- "¿Qué eres tú?"

"Un caparazón, obsoleto e incompleto." -Respondió el de ojos rojos, mientras llamaba de nuevo a su Salamence, preparandose para atacar.- "Y voy a llevarte de regreso."

"¡¿De qué hablas? ¡Explicate!" -Exigió Grey. Kyurem se colocó frente al muchacho, preparado para contraatacar en caso de que el Pokemon de Crimson se lanzara contra su contraparte.

"...La leyenda de los gemelos, que pelearon uno contra el otro para decidir el destino del mundo usando a Reshiram y Zekrom." -Balbuceó el ojirojo, aferrandose a la consciencia, a las pocas energías que le quedaban.- "Originalmente, Reshiram y Zekrom eran un solo Pokemon... Kyurem. ¡Esa cosa es lo que queda de él!"

"¿¡Y eso en qué te concierne!" -Grey no entendía muchas cosas. No tenía idea que cosa era un Reshiram o un Zekrom, pero lo poco que entendió, es que la criatura que acababa de salvarlo es lo que quedó de la unión de esas bestias.- "¿Por qué buscas a Kyurem?"

"No busco a Kyurem." -Murmuró Crimson, antes de apuntar su dedo al peliblanco.- "¡Te busco a ti! Y estoy dispuesto a poner mi vida en la linea de fuego por llevarte conmigo."

"¿Yo?" -Repitió el peliblanco, sintiendose abrumado.- "¿Po-Por qué?"

"Tu eres la contraparte humana de Kyurem..." -Jadeó el ojirojo.- "Por ende... eres el vestigio. Eres lo que quedó de la unión de las contrapartes humanas de Reshiram y Zekrom." -Eso no tenía sentido, no tenía el más minimo sentido.- "Tú tienes su cuerpo... ¡Devuelveme su cuerpo!"

Salamence disparó una enorme llamarada en contra de Grey, sin embargo, Kyurem se interpuso en el camino e interceptó el ataque con facilidad.

"¡Eres un caparazón!" -Gritó el ojirojo, para después montarse sobre su Pokemon.- "No tienes ningun derecho sobre ese cuerpo."

"Ya me cansé de tantas tonterías." -Gruñó Grey, para después montarse sobre Kyurem. La bestia dudó al principio, pero rápido se acostumbro al peso extra.- "¡Desaparece!" -Ambas criaturas emprendieron vuelo, sin embargo, Crimson y su dragón huyeron a toda velocidad por el estrecho pasaje por el que habían entrado. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, Grey y Kyurem fueron tras ellos.

Recorriendo en solo segundos el tramo que les habia tomado tanto tiempo atravesar, ambos dragones salieron a la pradera grisacea, oculta entre un oscuro bosque, bajo el firmamento estrellado en un rincón de la región Unova. Sin esperar una orden, Kyurem disparó de su hocico un poderoso destello de color blanco azulado hacía el oponente, y con gran dificultad Salamence lo evadió.

"¡No puedes ganar!" -Exclamó Grey, sintiendo una confianza y una sensación de extrema satisfacción recorrer todo su cuerpo.- "Lo sabes bien."

"Es cierto. No ganaré." -Confesó Crimson, mirando a su objetivo con aquellos ojos de sangre, aquella ardiente mirada que destilaba solo un sentimiento; un sentimiento y nada más: determinación.- "¡Pero moriré en el intento!" -A una gran velocidad, el dragón de Crimson se lanzó contra la bestia legendaria y su domador, rugiendo impetuoso.

Mientras, Kyurem comenzó a aspirar aire, congelando las particulas conforme entraban a su boca. Cuando estuvo a la distancia adecuada, el dragón de hielo lanzó una gélida ventisca hacia su oponente: un ataque que sería devastador sin importar la resistencia o el entrenamiento del Pokemon amaestrado.

"¡Huye!" -Grey aseguraba que fue la voz de Crimson la que exclamó aquello, pero no estuvo seguro de a quién. No fue hasta que visualizó a Salamence volando hacia el firmamento que la palabra tuvo sentido en su mente, pero antes de poder descifrar el motivo detrás de la repentina retirada, una fuerza agena lo impactó de lleno, derribandolo de la espalda de Kyurem. Y así, se encontró cayendo en picada al vacío, con un cuerpo adherido al suyo.- "Te llevaré de regreso..." -Murmuró Crimson, justo en el oído de Grey.- "Aunque sea en muletas, aunque sea lo último que haga. ¡Aunque gaste mi aliento final en ello, te llevaré de regreso!"

Y por solo un instante, Grey creyó haber encontrado el final. Hace apenas unos segundos, el cielo había estado al alcance de sus dedos, y ahora se alejaba cruelmente mientras era arrastrado al profundo y oscuro abismo de la muerte. Pero entonces, el manto nocturno que se cernía frente a él estuvo de nuevo a un dedo de distancia, ya no se sentía a la deriva, y aunque sentía frío... sabía que estaba vivo.

Recuperó la compostura, para encontrarse nuevamente montado sobre Kyurem: el dragón lo había salvado de la muerte. Su mirada viajó hacía abajo, buscando a Crimson, solo para encontrarlo tendido sobre la espalda de su Salamence, ambos lucían exhaustos, preparados para recibir el golpe final. Grey ordenó a su bestia descender, hasta llegar al frente de su oponente.

"Huiré." -Explicó el peliblanco, ganandose una mirada fulminante del ojirojo. La determinación se esfumó: ahora esa mirada reflejaba impotencia.- "Puedes tratar de perseguirme, pero si te llego a descubrir... Te convertirás en la cena de Kyurem. Servido frío." -Ese no era un buen momento para hacer bromas, en absoluto. Pero mientras se montaba en la espalda de su nuevo compañero, ante la mirada de Crimson y la idea de no poder volver nunca más a su pueblo, Grey pensó que solo había una forma de afrontar esto: sonriendo, como él lo hubiera hecho...

_Él_... Quien quiera que fuera.


	4. Epilogo

**El Cuarto Día**

**_Amanecer_**

Oh, salchichas. Bendita madre del descanso eterno, ¡Qué larga siesta! Mis ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con un lugar oscuro y frío. ¿Estaré soñando? Era lo más seguro, ya que no tengo de idea de cómo llegué allí. Aún así, rebosante de curiosidad, me levanté y examiné mis alrededores: estaba dentro de una cueva. Lo encontré extraño, pero aún así traté de mantener la calma.

Fue entonces que encontré varias de mis pertenencias en el suelo. Bueno, no fueron varias: solo eran mis Pokebolas. Las tomé del piso rocoso y entonces noté algo extraño: estaban humedas. Decidí no darle mucha importancia y me dí a la busqueda de una salida de aquel lugar.

Luego de lo que sentí fueron horas, salí al exterior, y la luz del sol me golpeó de lleno en la cara. ¿Cúando fue la última vez que vi el sol? Definitivamente hace mucho. Pensé en llamar a alguno de mis Pokemon para elevarme y confirmar mi ubicación, pero rápidamente descarté esa idea. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo dentro de sus Pokebolas y ahora mismo debían estar dormidos. Entonces, me abrí paso entre la espesa maleza que rodeaba el prado al que salí.

Al cabo de, según yo, media hora más, me topé de lleno con un muro que se levantaba como 3 metros por encima de mi: pan comido. Me lancé sobre la pared... y caí al suelo. Honestamente, ¿Qué esperaba? La última vez que revisé, no era Spinarak Man. Tal vez había perdido experiencia trepando. Luego de 20 minutos más, la ayuda del árbol más cercano, trés ramas rotas y una segura contusión en mi cabeza debido a la manera en la que aterricé, me encontré en lo más cercano a civilización que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Recorrí el pueblo, que aún era victima del letargo matinal del que yo mismo era participe. Sin embargo, aunque la mayoría de las personas se movieran lentos y adormilados, los niños del pueblo corrían de un lado a otro, en un intenso y desquiciado frenesí... Guau, ¡No sabía que supiera esa palabra!

"¡Se lo ha comido! ¡So la ha comido!" -Les escuché gritar a varios. ¿Tenían acaso problemas con el desayuno? Como fuera, decidí mantenerme cerca pero al margen para poder escuchar. Por alguna razón, me llamaba la atención el tema.

"Tranquilos, de seguro está bien."

"Si, Grey estuvo todo el tiempo junto al entrenador Pokemon." -Mencionó otro niño, tranquilizando a la multitud. Comer, Pokemon, Entrenador... Esto dejaba de sonar como un mal desayuno y empezaba a sonar como un... ¿Cúal era la palabra?

"Oigan..." -Me encontré a mi mismo llamando la atención de la parvada de chiquillos, quienes me miraban extrañados. Probablemente notaron que no soy de por aquí.- "No pude evitar oir lo que decían. Es muy improbable que un Pokemon se coma a un humano." -Y entonces esa palabra activó algo en mi cabeza.- "¡Homicidio! Esa es la palabra." -Tenía la costumbre de asustar a la gente cuando pensaba en voz alta, y estos niños no eran la excepción.

"Eres... otro forastero." -Señaló una niña, ignorando por completo lo que dije. Sentí un tirón en mi cinturón, y baje la mirada para encontrarme con una niña jugando con una de mis Pokebolas... Eeeew, ¡Eso no sonó bien!

"También es un entrenador." -Murmuró, fascinada con el objeto de colores rojo y blanco.

"¿Podrían decirme dónde estoy?" -Pregunté. Liberé la Pokebola con la que la niña quería jugar y se la entregué. Tenía que concentrarme en lo que estaban a punto de decirme, y no podía hacerlo con alguien tratando de bajarme los pantalones.

"Esto es Lacunosa Town." -...No atiné a decir nada: no tenía idea de dónde quedaba eso.- "En la región de Unova." -Seguí mudo.- "...Planeta Tierra." -¡Eso si lo conocía! ...Espera, ¿Por qué siento que se burlaba de mi?

"Oh, salchichas." -Suspiré, antes de sentarme en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en el cielo. No tenía ni una idea de donde fui a parar, pero si estaba aquí, era por una razón. Sonreí: estaba aquí y eso era lo importante, ahora solo tenía que volver a casa.- "Debo encontrarlos."

"Oye." -Me llamó una niña, la misma que jugaba con mi Pokebola. Me la entregó y me miró curiosa.- "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mi nombre..." -¿Cúal era mi nombre? Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo pronunciaba en voz alta. Tenía algo que ver con mis ojos... ¡Ah, si!

"Mi nombre es Cobalt."

_**Fin**_


End file.
